1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to thin film transistor (TFT) array panels and organic light-emitting display apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus that includes a plurality of organic light-emitting devices each including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. Excitons are generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic emission layer, and light is generated when the excitons fall from an excited state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus, a separate light source is unnecessary. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage and be manufactured with a light weight and a slim profile. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has high-grade characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response times. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is considered as a next-generation display apparatus.